Finding Mr Perfect
by twibolight
Summary: All human :D Bella's a 23 year old English teacher at Forks high school, but is lonely and looking for love. Edward studied medicine and became a doctor in Forks hospital. Where will they finally meet and fall hopelessly in love? Definitely not where expected... For romantics like me :) Switches between BPOV and EPOV.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and I never will :( The characters all belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N So here we are again. My second Fanfiction. I know the plot is a bit unusual but I hope you all like it. I came up with it the other day while in the shower, lol :D Just to let you know the basics, Bella grew up with her mum in Phoenix until she moved, age 13 to Forks to live with her father, as Renee never had any time for her :( She finished high school with her best friend Alice Greenwood when she decided to become an English teacher in Forks. She trained and became a fully qualified teacher at Forks high school, were she studied as a student. She is now 23. Edward grew up in Seattle with his family, Esme and Carlisle, his parents and his big brother, decided to follow his dad and trained to become a doctor in Seattle but ended up moving to Forks and working in Forks Community hospital. He's 25. Now I'm really not a big fan of long ANs, so let's go!**

**BPOV**

I jolted up and out of bed, the alarm clock's determined bleeping piercing my eardrums. This was how I had gotten up every morning since I had left high school - the 7:30am awakening being my constant reminder that I didn't have Mr. Perfect gently waking me up, lightly whispering my name... I always dreaded getting up, as there was never anything to look forward to. Some mornings I lay in bed, contemplating going to work or not, but ended up giving over as reality got the better of me. No job, no money you silly. I sighed, walked out of my bedroom and into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I made a failed first attempt to sort out the chocolate brown birds nest on my head. In the end I had it sorted though, and my long hair looked presentable enough. I gave myself a weak, half-hearted smile before picking up my toothbrush and brushing my teeth. I never really bothered with make-up any more, I didn't really see the point. It wasn't like I had anyone to wear it for...

I subconsciously looked to my watch and was alarmed by the time. How was it already 7:50?! I must have been daydreaming for at least 10 minutes! I ran back into my room and frantically searched for something vaguely interesting to wear. I came up with a pale green blouse and some light blue skinny jeans. _How inventive. _I then ran into the living room of my clean apartment to grab my purse and head through the door. Something stopped me though; I noticed an unusually large pile of mail on my floor mat and stuffed it into my bag to read in the cab.

There were two reasons that I always got a cab to get to work instead of getting the bus. One, that I didn't want to run into one of my students on public transport, and two, I had been receiving a considerable amount of money from my mother, Renee, because of her famous Phoenix job, I was rarely short of money. The Forks taxi service knew me well, so as soon as I murmured my name through the phone, they were on their way. It wasn't actually much of a wait but it felt like an eternity since I was already running late. The silver cab arrived and I quickly hopped in. Luckily I was picked up by one of the drivers who wasn't as talkative, because I wasn't really in the mood for a full blown conversation. My journey to work usually took a good 10 minutes so I would inevitably be at least 5 minutes late for work. I was thankful though, because it gave me a decent amount of time to rummage through my mail.

I glanced at the first envelope, it was from American Express. Nothing to do with my bank even vaguely interested me, and I really wanted to look at something more exciting. The next one looked more promising, a letter from my aunt, Jess. I had always admired my aunt- she grew up with no support for her career choice, but nevertheless she left home and followed her dream. She now trained as an athlete in Jamaica, working with hugely experienced sprinters and she loves it. But this postcard wasn't from Jamaica, it was from Cuba. It said:

"Dear my beautiful Bella,  
How are you? I haven't seen you since you left high school; can you believe it! I hope your teaching  
job in forks is going well. I'm having a blast here in Cuba, you should join me - there are _so _many cute  
guys! I know it's only next door for me but it's nice to get away from Mike at last! That lying, cheating  
bastard..."

If there was one thing I knew about Jess, It was that she was always very forward.

"I've met this really sweet guy called Joel who's here on holiday from Jamaica too! We're spending so  
much time together, it's like he really cares about me, you know? I've got to go now though, I have a  
date to attend! Love you lots Bells and speak to you soon,

(Aunty) Jess"

She always put the 'aunty' in brackets. I think it's because I've always thought of her as a best friend before an aunt. It was so nice to hear from her, I missed our girly hang out days and I really wanted to see her again. I sighed thoughtfully and moved onto my next piece of mail. Bills, bills, and bills. Boring. There was one letter left though. I looked at the sender, 'Science USA'. What? What did I have to do with science? I was an English teacher! I nearly regarded it as spam and left it, but curiosity got the better of me. I cautiously opened the letter. I must have looked so stupid, it wasn't like it was going to jump out at me. _Here it goes_, I thought as I began reading the mysterious letter.

**A/N: Sooooo? What do y'all think? Good? I'm fairy certain that it's better than After Breaking Dawn... The chapters _are_ a tincy bit longer. Continue? No? Because I _definitely _have some gooood ideas! (obviously involving Edward!) Well, review, review, review! They mean SO much to me. **

**See ya,**

** twibolight**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, chapter 2! I'm so shocked by how many views chapter 1 got! You guys are amazing! Apart from the fact that I only got three reviews :( Thanks the the totally AWESOME feebasbellaswan and the two guests! So ****_please_**** review! You know who you are :D Sorry for the short delay, here's your chapter!**

**BPOV**

'Dear Ms Swan,'_Very formal. '_You have been carefully selected to take part in our new experiment.' _That sounded a bit dodgy... '_We are not allowed to inform you of what this experiment will require you to do, as that is all part of it.' _Weird. '_However, we can assure you that you will not have to participate in any activities that might damage your health or well being. If you choose to accept our offer of a place in this discovery, understand that all your expenses will be payed, your work informed, and your food taken care of. You, along with nine others in the United States have been chosen to participate in this. You were picked for many reasons, your age, your job, your interests, your health, and other factors. Thank you for taking the time to read this, we truly appreciate it.

Signed:

Barack Obama & Sarah Louis, President and Chief of Science.'

RSVP:  
Email - science  
Phone - 202 649 281 **(A/N: note that this number doesn't ****_actually_**** work. Or it may do but I just made it up so don't try calling it!)**

_Holy shit. Barack Obama? He was in on this? Wow._ This was the real deal, this was big, and they wanted me to help them. Me, little Bella, who's never done anything important. What was it for? I had no clue. But I certainly wanted to find out. I was just about to get my phone out to give them a ring when, _Damn... _The cab pulled up outside Forks High School. _Great. _I thought sarcastically, _work time._

**EPOV**

I always woke up naturally at 6:30am, and today was no different. Technically work started at 7:30 for me, but last night I was on call, so I was lucky I got a good nights sleep. I lived in Forks, a small town in the middle of nowhere and worked at the local hospital. I liked being in such a small hospital. It meant less patients, which meant less doctors so you got to know each other more. Not like some of those mad super sized hospitals where you barely knew the people on your floor, yet alone everyone in the hospital. It was also nice being in Forks, because my best friend Jasper and brother Emmett moved here too. We all shared an apartment - if you could call it that. We had four bedrooms (one for guests) with en-suites, a huge kitchen, a living room and a dining room that we never used. There was one annoying thing about living with Jaz and Em though, that they _always _brought back girls. Especially Emmett. My arrogant brother joked that it wasn't his fault, that they _'__clung' _to him, and to be honest I didn't doubt it. Emmett was a football player for The Seattle Seahawks but only played for them every so often, which meant he could live up in Forks too. However, as Emmett phrased it, 'chicks dig football players man, not doctors', and there was always a constant flow of giggling girls being carried up to his room. It wasn't very confidence boosting, but I wasn't interested anyway. Sometimes women at work would shamelessly flirt with me, but I had learned to ignore it. They were never interesting but at least they were clever enough not to be chasing Emmett. He definitely wasn't the 'commitment' type of guy.

I got out of bed and slipped on some casual clothing, I liked to only get into my scrubs once I was at the hospital. I walked into the kitchen and was shocked to see Jaz with his face in his hands sitting at the kitchen table.

"What's up man?" I asked, my face masked with worry.  
"It's Maria" He explained, looking at me as I noticed his blotchy red cheeks,clouded with tears. "She's been cheating."

I wasn't really shocked though, Maria had always never loved Jasper. She used him.  
"That bitch..." I mumbled under my breath, so that Jaz couldn't hear.  
"Don't worry, she was no good anyway Jaz, you're too awesome for her." He lightly laughed at that.

"Thanks Edward, I needed that." Poor Jaz, he had been with Maria for nearly a year. I had always hated her though, she was cocky, bitchy, and a complete slut. Jasper didn't know, but when he was away visiting his parents a few months ago, she had tried too get me into bed! Didn't work though.

"S'alright mate." I told him while I poured myself some cereal and fetched the milk. I sat down in silence and started eating.

"You've got some mail." He merely whispered as he gently pushed the pile of letters towards me.

I sifted through my mail, uninterested. There was a letter from my mum, but that was normal, she was constantly checking up on me.

'Edward dear, how are you? How are things at the hospital?' I sighed. She had asked me the same question every week for nearly a year. She already knew the answer, but it was just a sign of how caring she was. 'Your dad and I have just come back from fishing, it was beautiful. But Carlisle's extremely egotistic right now, as he caught a humongous fish. How are Emmett and your friend Jasper? Its so nice that you're all in the same place. I've got to go now honey, talk soon!'

It was nice to hear from her, although I was preoccupied thinking about Jaz then. I made a mental commitment to write to her that evening, as I was short of time then.

I looked to my next piece of mail and wasn't really fazed by the sender. 'Science USA'. I figured it had something to do with my work. I decided that it could be important or they would have called me about it, so I stood up.

"Alright Jaz, got to go." I told him while grabbing my coat.  
All he mumbled was, "Call me when you get out." That was new, _he must really be feeling down, _I thought.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! How are you liking it? I've got a bit of a competition... Anyone wanna come up with a new name for the story? I put it up as 'Finding Mr Perfect' 'cos I couldn't really think of anything else, but if you guys have got any ideas, I'm all open to suggestions! PM me please if you have ideas! **


End file.
